


I Can't Make You Chocolate

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa overreacts about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Oikawa finds out his worst fear, having someone confess to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	I Can't Make You Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for Day 3 of Iwaoi Fluff Week!
> 
> Prompt: Domestic/Chocolate/"Can we stay here forever?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jealousy. It wasn’t like it was a new feeling for Oikawa, jealousy flows through his veins. He’s felt it every time he has seen Tobio or Ushiwaka. He felt it when he saw Karasuno beat Shiratorizwa. But this is something he thought he would never have to face. Sure it was the last semester of school for him and Hajime, and sure they were engaged for lack of a better word. He just needed to know who this homewrecker was that decided to confess her feelings to Hajime. 

Oikawa has been known to send himself into panics over nothing. He knew that Iwaizumi promised that they’d be together forever, but what if Hajme was bored of him. Oikawa couldn’t cook, clean, or do anything remotely involved in making a home. He could tell that the chocolate the homewrecker handed Hajime was homemade because the store would never sell something so ugly. But what if that was what Hajime wanted was someone who was domestic.

“Yeah sorry, I can’t accept your feelings. I’m already in a relationship.” Oikawa overheard the smooth voice he has come accustomed to hearing every morning. 

“I figured you were, but I couldn’t let these feelings not be heard. Thank you for talking with me though.” The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and left.  
“You can come out from around the corner.” Iwaizumi looked directly in Oikawa’s direction.

“H-hajime, I didn’t see you there.” 

“Cut the crap shitttykawa. You and I both know you were freaking out about me leaving you for that girl. Which would never happen.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s face to look him dead in the eyes. “You. Are. The. Man. I. Love.” Iwaizumi punctuated every word with a kiss. “I wouldn’t have proposed to you if it weren’t true.” Iwaizumi regretted saying it as soon as he heard the footsteps creep up behind him.

“Proposed? As in engaged?” one of the creepers asked. “Damn, I didn’t know you guys could move that fast. You literally told us you were dating not even a month ago.”

“Makki, cut them some slack. They’re so young and in love who could stop them.” 

“Mattsun, we’ve been dating the same amount of time. Why haven’t you proposed to me?” 

“Eh, keeping my options open.” Mattsun waggled his eyebrows. “You know no one can resist my eyebrows.”

“You asshole, maybe I will take that girl from class 4 up on her offer to date.” Makki slammed his shoulder into his boyfriend's side.

“Cool babe, just let me know how it goes.” Mattsun kissed the top of Makki’s head to let him know he wouldn’t want to be with anyone but him.

“You two are gross.” Oikawa spouted in Iwaizumi’s arms.

“We may be gross, but at least we aren’t engaged and didn’t tell our friends.” Makki huffed. “At least we didn’t have a bet going for this one.” 

“Okay, how about we go get some lunch, so we can talk with our best men about how I thought Iwa-chan was going to leave me for someone else.”

“Sounds good, and remember the biggest dumbass buys, so thanks for lunch Oikawa.” Mattsun slapped Oikawa on the back.

“Why do I have to pay? I seriously pay 90% of the time.” Oikawa pouted.

“Because only a dumbass would think Iwaizumi would leave you. You seriously have him so whipped.”

“It’s because I’m the best.” Oikawa flashed a peace sign at his friends.

“You’re dumb Shittykawa, and you two aren’t even going to react to being our best men?”

“We saw it coming, I mean who are your other choices? Kindaichi and Yahaba? I love them but the four of us are best pals.”

“Did you really just say best pals, Mattsun? Because if so I want a divorce.”

“But what will happen to our dear child?”

“We all know Watari loves me more.”

“Oh my god, will you two just stop so we can go eat please.” Oikawa sighed out ready to do anything to get his friends to shut up.

Maybe Oikawa didn’t need to be the perfect homemaker. He knew that he and Iwaizumi were already the perfect pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
